


Chaldea High

by D8ONO



Series: Daily Life Of Chaldea Private School [2]
Category: Fate/Apocrypha, Fate/EXTRA, Fate/Grand Order, Fate/Zero, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Comedy, Gen, Raikou is Arjuna’s half sister, Slight IndraXSurya, daily life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-07-10 10:46:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15947768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D8ONO/pseuds/D8ONO
Summary: AU where nasuverse is a highschool.UNBETAED. Bad english. I warned you.





	1. Bucket Punishment And Bad Boys!

**Author's Note:**

> AU where nasuverse is a highschool.  
> UNBETAED. Bad english. I warned you.

“Ack!! I forgot!” Cú Chulainn exclaimed. Only remembering about his homework that he hadn’t touched since yesterday. Supposed to be submitted today. But that’s not a problem. He knew who can help him. He had 20 minutes before the bell ring.

Cú ran out from his classroom with his homework. So fast that he could see the girls’ panties just by running. 

He arrived at his destination. And quickly ran into the 3-A classroom. Like usual, there are a bunch of people already there, also with the same goal as his. To copy the homework of a certain student of charity.

Karna was famous at school for letting people copy his homework. Heck he even let the students from school next town to copy his homework.

Cú with the other students copies the neatly written math homework while the owner of the not was sleeping on his desk with sleeping mask and a headphone. It was black metal music. It was loud enough to be heard but who cares. Copying comes first. 

“Fuck! Why the fuck is that teacher giving this much of problems! We’re not going to make it!” Mordred spoke as her hands move faster. 

Cú retorted. “Ha! That’s because you’re slow and dumb! I can copy all of this in three minutes!”

“What the fuck!? Are you picking fight with me?!” Mordred pulled Cú’s collar, wanting to punch him. But before she could land a punch, the bell rung. Uh oh. Fuck. She let go of the blue haired man and used her last seconds copying as much as she could. 

But of course it wasn’t done because the 3-A homeroom teacher has arrived. “Ok. You guys stop copying and return to your classroom. I have my homeroom to start.” Emiya Kiritsugu, the homeroom and arts teacher said. And the copiers quickly ran out of the room. 

Kiritsugu throwed his book that he bought with him since the beginning. And it landed perfectly on Karna’s head. Promted the sleeping student to wake up and keep his sleeping mask and headphone into his bag.

“Karna. How many times have I told you not to let people copy your homework?” 

“I’m sorry.” Karna replied. Of course Kiritsugu knew the boy will keep letting people copy his homework. That’s just how he is.

Safe. Cú returned to his classroom safely. A moment before his homeroom started. And he submitted the homework with no problem. Probably. But not as safe as he thought.

Sćathatch walked to the blue haird student. “Hoho. I see you copied someone else’s homework. Didn’t you?”

Cú gulped. He knew how scary his homeroom teacher was. All math teachers are scary. He probably had to stand outside the class again with 3 bucket of water as punishment. 

“Go outside and do the usual thing.” Sćathach scarily told him, of course with a smile. 

And he did. He didn’t had any choice. He still want to live after all. He quickly bowed to his teacher and do the usual standing.

————

Chaldea Private School had a unique nurse office. Unlike other schools where student love to sleep there. Here at Chaldea, Nurse office meant hell. That’s a reason for that. It’s because the Miss Nightingale was scary af. No one could sleep whiilst being stared with those dead red eyes who would amputate you if given chance.

And Sasaki Kojirou woke up with those red eyes staring right to his. Abyss stared back as he stared into them. 

He was sacred AF. Nightingale was ten times more scary than Medea. “Uhh... good.. morning Nurse..”

“You’re healthy why are you sleeping here?” Nightingale asked. Still looking at him with the expression of death. “Beds are only reserved for ill people... do you understand?”

“Sorry. I was feeling a bit dizzy. Now that I am good.. I shall take my leave” Kojirou get up from the white sheet awkwardly and quickly ran away from the nurse office. 

————

"Oh. Did you not do your homework again?" Kojiro asked Cu, who was standing with one leg, with 3 buckets of water. Two on his hands, and one on his head. 

"Kinda.. I tried to copy. How did sensei even know?" Cu shrugged while contemplating. 

Ahhh. Kojiro then leave for a moment and come back with three bucket, standing on Cu's side, with the same pose as his. Well he'd rather go straight to the standing rather than deal with Scathatch's rage. Because everybody knows, female teachers at their school were demons. Especially Scathatch. So the two bros often found standing together outside. They had are bros of arms. They have spent so many time standing outside with buckets, so much that Kojiro could claim that he's a pro of balance and bucket carrying. 

A few moment of silence as the two males standing together in the awkward pose. The Kojiro break the silence. "How's life? Anything new? How's your part time job?"

"Ahh... Well I guess.. how about you?"

"Well.. I guess? Wanna grab some *katsudon later?" Kojiro answered, and returned him another question.

*popular Japanese food, a bowl of rice topped with a deep-fried pork cutlet, egg, vegetables, and condiments

"Meh. I'm broke." Cu laughed dryly, thinking of his wallet that only contains his ID and a few cents. "Do you know job openings?"

"Why are you always broke?" Kojiro asked with flat face. "Don't your mom get sad seeing you always working everywhere?"

"How about you? Are your mom not sad seeing you fail in your class?" Cu asked back, with a little insulting tones.

"Why are you talking about my mom?"

"You were the one who started it." 

That was when a man with blonde hair and red eyes with goldy accessorizes around his body walked out from the classroom 3-A that's a few classes from theirs. So flashy and Kojiro could felt his eyes sensitive. Probably due to the lameness of the tiger pattern golden jacket that man was wearing. And that man's attention quickly turned into both of the miserable Kojiro and Cu. "I see you mongrels are standing outside again.. How shameful."

"Did you get kicked out as well?" Cu asked to the blonde, Gilgamesh. 

"Hah. Nobody could kick me out. I leave by my own." Gilgamesh proudly claimed. "Who the hell wanna listen to stupid class like that.. Unlike you guys, I don't let teachers order me around."

"A rich boy like you won't understand our pain." Kojiro said, collected and calm while closing his eyes trying to ignore Gilgamesh's mocking face. "And you shouldn't mock people too much. Your mom will be sad."

Gilgamesh smirked. He rested his back on the wall at the opposite side from their. "You think you can trigger me by bringing my mom into this? Ha. How shallow. That's why you are mongrels!" 

"At least we don't go and drive a car and got caught by the police.." Cu retorted. 

Kojiro laughed sinisterly. "Yeah.. at least we don't drive and get caught.. like three dumb people.."

Gilgamesh chuckled at the duo's attempt to trigger him. Sure what they said was true. It was Gil's idea to let Karna drove because he had riding skill. But he was wrong... a big mistake to let the pale man drive. Gil sweared that day he saw Ozy's paled face, mumbling about today is the last day I live. But everything was covered. Gilgamesh was rich enough to just throw money at the police. 

Gilgamesh would have talked back to the miserable duo, if only not another guy coming out from his classroom. So Gilgamesh just draw his attention to his friend instead of the duo. "Why are you kicked out?" Gil asked Karna.

Karna noded. "Yeah" and he proceeds to pick the buckets, fill them with water, and then stood next to the duo with the same pose. 

"Why are you kicked out again, bro?" Kojiro asked to the pale guy next to him. "I'm starting to get worried. You are often with us despite of doing ok in class.”

"I don't know. I was listening at the teacher and the teacher said I wasn't. He said my face didn't seem like listening to him. And I asked him if anything is wrong with my face and I got kicked out." Karna explained. Of course like Cu and Kojiro, Karna also was very skilled with the balance of the buckets. 

Gilgamesh sighed at his friend. It was always the same thing. "You're hopeless" He said as he pinched his forehead. 

That was when another student coming out from the Cu's classroom. This one, but with a big red hand mark at his cheek. "Ahaha. How are you guys doing?" Merlin asked while holding his slap mark in pain. There were tears on his eyes. 

Cu instantly knew what happened. "Did you try to grab on sensei again?"

"Yeah~ Scathatch-sensei is so beautiful I just can't." Merlin laughingly said, scratching his hair. "That worth the pain." 

Cu, Kojiro, and Gilgamesh were sure that one day this guy will be in jail due to sexual harassment or some weird shit. Everybody knew how Merlin love to mess with people. But what worried Cu and Kojiro more was the fact that Merlin wasn't holding buckets like them. "Oi bro, please get your bucket."

Merlin just shrugged off. "I don't like heavy things so pass~"

Ah that's it. Merlin's gonna make their punishment go worse now. 

\--------


	2. Bad Friends Trio!

One of the bad friends trio, Gilgamesh, who always wear the golden earrings and some golden stuff, sometimes even golden jacket. He knew his style was lame being all goldy. But he couldn’t back down because he has been dubbed as goldy and goldy was his soul. Just never tell him that his style sucks. Other than that He was famous at the school. For good and bad reasons. He was rich, handsome, unique despite of having lame golden style, and that he had so many love letters everyday. For the bad one, well, he was a yankee. He had fought a lot of people. Gil always win. He will always get what he wanted.

But even so there is this one girl whom he liked but never gave him her attention. Despite how much he tried to woo her.

Gilgamesh was desperately watching Artoria Pendragon from the rooftop. With his hand clutching his heart. He watched the blonde girl smiling friendly to her friends while eating her lunch at the school field.

So beautiful.. yet so cold. Gilgamesh first fell for Artoria when she worked at a cafe as goth loli maid. She was so cold to Gil and even critizes Gilgamesh for not finishing his cake. And then she yelled at him. It was weird but that was Gil’s first love. Since then Gil had been buying secret photos of Artoria. And stalked her from afar. 

Ozymandias looked at Gil, a little bit worried about the latter’s attraction. Sometimes Gil was so desperate that it become dangerous. 

And that was when a girl walking towards the trio bad friends. 

The girl was the secret informant. A classmate of Artoria that Gil had paid her for informations about Artoria. And today she brought a new info. ‘Artoria wanted the limited Lion-Go-Toy from Marvelous shop and today is the last day on sale.’

Ozymandias knew it was a bad news. And Gilgamesh’s burning in passion eyes confrimed Ozy’s bad feeling.

“Let’s go get the Lion-Go-Toy!” Gilgamesh exclaimed with his fist bundled in resolution to get as many Lion-Go-Toy as he could.

Ozymandias fixed his glasses. His has were holding his favorite book ‘9000 Facts Of The Sun’. “You’re joking right? School hasn’t ended yet.”

Gilgamesh nodded. “Yeah but according to my intel. The shop closes at 4. We won’t make it if we waited till school end.”

Ozymandias sighed. “What... what... you’re serious? If you wanna go, go alone!”

Gilgamesh eyes the last bad friends trio. “Oi, Karna. I know you have Riding skill.”

“I have Riding Skill A.” Karna confirmed with his proud smile. It looks more like smug face to people, but his friends know him very well to understand their friend was just super confident.

Gilgamesh smirked as he grabbed the pale man’s arm. “Alright then you shall drive! We will get that Lion-Go-Toy as fast as we can!! Ahahahah” 

Karna nodded. “If that’s your wish, then I shall oblige.”

Ozymandias thought in stress.. why am I even friends with these people..

And that’s how they end up in this weird situation.

“OI STOP STOP!” Gilgamesh panickly yelled. They were in Gil’s red car. Going on with speed so fast that Ozymandias had been sitting at the passenger seat in silent.

Karna looked at Gil at the back seat. He was wearing a black sunglasses with style because he was so proud with his riding skill. “What’s wrong?” Karna asked casually.

That even made Gilgamesh shooked even more. “LOOK AT YOUR FRONT! YOU’RE DRIVING!”

Ozymamdias confessed innerly. He was never so scared in his whole life, not even when Moses did some strange things, because Ozymandias was a strong man. And that’s true. The horror of Karna’s driving was just so scary. How much speed are they going? Ozy didn’t know. He’d rather not know. Because today was probably his last day on earth. He wasn’t sure if he could survive this. If he did, then it must be a heaven sent miracle. ‘Good bye World, today is the day I die...’ Ozy murmered under his breath.

“OI SOMEONE STOP THIS GUY” Gilgamesh screamed in horror.

Even worse when they hear the police sirens behind them.

“Stop the car right now! Or we will use violence!” The police threatened them with the loudspeaker from the patrol car.

“Please slow down...” Ozymandias begged weakly. With every inches of his body screaming in fear. Gilgamesh never seen the man so weak and so scared before.

Karna shrugged and he slowed down the car. And finally stopped. Letting the police the catch up and they knocked on the window.

Karna opened the window casually. Still with his shades on. “Good afternoon, Mr. Policeman.”

The policeman eyed Karna. And then looked inside the car to the two miserable, and pale people. These were students and students weren’t supposed to drive. “What the.. why are you driving?! Are you crazy?!”

“Sorry. But I was in hurry.” Karna replied in his flat tone. Does he know no fear?

The policeman hold the car roof. “Come out. I need to call your parents!”

Gilgamesh knew what he had to do. “Mr. Policeman.. if you would excuse us. I can reward you sweetly.” He spoke with charisma. 

And the police knew instantly that he young man was rich AF. Especially when Gil opened up his wallet and handed him a check with so much zeros. Probably the police would work his whole life and made not as many as that zeros. So the policeman coughed once. “I’ll pretend I see nothing.”

Money solved everything. Gilgamesh always used his fortune to solve all his problems. And as he smirked, he told Karna. “Change. I’ll drive.” He spoke in intimidating tone. And his eyes were deadpam serious.

Ozymandias was still sitting there in pale. Shocked. Probably he would stay in that condition for some more minutes.

And thus they arrived at the Marvelous Shop. And Ozymandias quickly ran to the toilet. It was that horrible experience for him. He empitied his stomach there. And some of his tears came out too.

Gilgamesh walked to the cashier. “Give me  
Lion-Go-Toy. The limited edition one.”

The cashier apologized and told him “Sorry. We ran out of stock. The last Lion-Go was purchased 10 minutes ago.”

That moment, Karna could see the sadness and disappointment on his friend’s face. He was even so sure he could hear Gil’s heart cracked. 

And thus the return empty handed. 

Ozymandias was silent the whole time. Probably he would never spoke in car anymore. He was traumatized for his whole life.

————

The second of Bad Friends Trio. Ozymandias. A famous smart student. He was supposedly a model student... he was smart, and good at making decisions.. but he never got the role as model student because of his friends. Somehow Gilgamesh would always made some stupid ideas which dragged Ozymandias into bad spots. And Karna being Karna would ‘ok’ Gil’s idea no matter how bad it was. Plus Gil was pretty much bad boy who pick fights with everyone. Even teachers are scared of him. 

And the car incident was enough to traumatize Ozymandias. Nowdays he prefer bike. A way safer and less scary vehicle.

Ozymandias always asked himself. Why am I friends with these people? 

But Ozymandias really treasure his friends despite of that. Because he was an awkward person, and people usually only befriend him for his wealth. He rarely have real friends. And he easily get lonely. That’s why he got along really well with Gil who didn’t care for his wealth, and Karna who generally just chill with everybody.

The third of the Bad Friends Trio was Karna. Who was probably the only one out of place. He was the only broke guy in the group (Gil and Ozy were filthy rich). Not only that, his hobby was.. weird(?) compared to Gilgamesh and Ozymandias. Who the hell refuse karaoke just for lettuce sale at supermarket? Karna of course. 

Also Karna had a younger brother. Half brother to be precise. His name was Arjuna and he was the school student council president. 

Everybody knew it because Karna was so proud and won’t shut up when Arjuna first got elected as student council president. 

But apparently two of them don’t get along really well. Beause there were once an instance where Karna called Arjuna and Arjuna looked at him with eyes of hatred. ‘Don’t talk to me at school!’ He said and left. 

Ozymandias sympathize with Karna. Ozy had adopted younger brother. He probably would cry if Moses treated him like how Arjuna treated Karna.

“Oh.. this is good..” 

Ozymandias glanced at Gilgamesh. Who was talking to his secret informant.. again. Today she brought him photos of Artoria. 

Gilgamesh was blushing upon seeing the pictures. Of course he paid the informant girl nicely. 

And then Ozymandias glances to Karna who was sleeping with sleeping mask and headphone. The dark metal was so loud. How the hell could Karna slept with that kind of loud music. 

————


	3. Culture Festival: Snow White

School Culture Festival. An event where students show off their special abilities and skills. A day where everyone was busy. But on that day, the student council who didn't had to join the activities had the free time to roam and enjoy what the other students offer. And that's what Arjuna had. Free time. That was when he got a printed brochurer from Amakusa Shirou Tokisada, featuring a drama from class 3-A. 

Class 3-A  
That's Karna's class.  
Tragic Love Story: Snow White.  
Main Cast: Martha, Gawain, Gilgamesh, Ozymandias, Fionn, Karna, Edmond Dantes, Emiya.  
Music: Mozart

Arjuna instantly laughed inside. Karna's in the cast? Hahahaha. Probably he's the tree or wall. HAHAHAHA!  
I must watch his shame and despair. He thought, subconsciously releasing his black aura. And scared the hell of everyone in the room.

"Ahem" Arjuna faked a cough. "I'll go watch Class 3-A drama." He walked out from the student council office, with a smile of a sadist, totally looking forward to see Karna as a tree. And Martha was a pretty girl, a good candidate for the snow white. hmhm.

The drama started right when Arjuna seat himself at the third row. The curtain lifted up. Showing a person's back side, wearing a piece of dirty dress. Sweeping the floor. And when the person faced to the viewer, revealing Karna. What?! Wait?! What about Martha????

And then the narrator spoke. Arjuna recognizes the voice of Mozart. "Long time ago, lived a young maiden name Snow white. She was adopted into a cruel family that worked her as slave."

Arjuna suddenly lost interest in the drama. What.. why is Karna the snow white? WHAT?? WHY?? Who the hell wrote the script?  
Arjuna rechecked the brochure. Story: Gilgamesh.

Oh. That was expected. hahaha. Anyway walking out in the middle of drama was counted as rude so Arjuna decided to watch it till the end. Either way his sides were all filled with people and no way to leave anyway..

Two people wearing pink and yellow dress walked into the stage. "Oi, Mongrel. Look at the floor! Can't you clean properly?! HAHAHAHA" Gilgamesh wearing the pink dress said with evil smirk plastered on his face. 

"Dajaku, Dajaku! You can't even clean properly!?" Ozymandias with the yellow dress spoke in intimidating tone.

Arjuna face palmed. Which part is this snow white? Isn't this just cinderella? hahaha.. oh well.

Snow white Karna stood up. "Sorry. I tied to swept but your coffee ruined the floor. I'm sorry.. please don't punish me." Was he supposed to be scared or anything? Because if that's so, Karna was doing a very bad job. He was so flat like his usual self. No emotions showing from his voice or face. Well, Arjuna had expected Karna would suck in acting. Why the hell did Gilgamesh even thought Karna would be a good princess?! What about Martha?!

The next act was Gilgamesh slapping Karna. "Don't talk back to me you skinny dog!"

Karna fell down to the ground, acting as if he was hurt by holding his cheek. But the acting was so bad. "Ah it hurts" Karna said in a very monotone voice. "Please stop.. nee-sama"

Ozymandias laughed his dajaku dajaku again when he pulled an envelope from his dress (chest part). "You better clean this up and make some pizza by the time we come back!" He said.

Karna looked up to Ozymandias. "Where are you two going?"

Gilgamesh and Ozymandias laughed maniacally. So evil. So cruel. "Of course to the castle! The king are arranging a ball for the prince to find a wife!" Gilgamesh explained with his smug face. 

"Yes! This is a good chance.. to assassinate the prince!" Ozymandias continued. "HAHHAHAHAHA!! And we will finally be pro assassins! Mach 20 won't even pose a threat to us!"

Arjuna pressed his nose bridge. The whole thing was paining his head. What..? Eh.. so they are assassins? What kind of story is this? Why the hell would they even kill the prince? And what the hell with that rip off from popular manga, who thought it was good?! Karna?! It must be his! He read those shonen mangas all the time. Such an uneducated wimp. Arjuna thought.

"I want to go too.. Please let me assassinate the prince!" Karna begged? But he doesn't seem like begging at all. His acting was just so bad that Arjuna wanna cried. So bad that it actually hurt Arjuna's pride that he shared half blood with that Karna.

"Hmph. As if you can. You stay home and make pizza!" Gilgamesh ordered the poor snow white. And walked away.

  
Amazingly, Arjuna heard sobs from his left side. Wow. Who actually cried from that? 

GAH! SURYA!? He was crying so hard with his hand clutching his heart. Murmuring words under his breath.. That stupid father and son pair. 'Snow white.. don't give up.. papa always love you.." Surya said while crying. And why the hell Brynhilde who was sitting in between Arjuna and Surya cried too. And why was the person behind keep muttering 'how sad how sad? 

  
The setting changed into the palace ballroom. and the narrator spoke. "But Snow White didn't give up... She sneaked out from her house and reached the palace."

Two people were sitting on the center of the stage. Seemingly the throne. Probably the king and the prince. The king was Fionn, but with a fake mustache. And the prince was Gawain. Befitting of the prince role.  
Finally a hope to this drama. Gawain might able to pull it off.

And a few more people in dresses coming out from the backstage as well. Gilgamesh, Ozymandias, Emiya, Edmond, and Martha. All dressed in one piece dress as if they are princess from some royal country. 

Gawain stood up and walked to the front of the stage. "I am looking for a wife tonight." he charmingly said with his prince charming smile and the girls in the room shouted. kyaa kyaa. And at the end of the line, he winked at the viewers.

Emiya and Martha walked to the prince. "O prince, shall we dance?" Emiya asked.. with his too husky voice.. why is he even doing the princess role..

Prince Charming Gawain ignored the two and walked to the left side of the stage. To the snow white who was standing there since the change of setting, this time, with a white beautiful long dress, he was beautiful and so white. He was there but not focused to. "O, what a beautiful princess.." Gawain said and grabbed Karna's hand and smooched it.

Karna looked at the prince and spoke up. "I'm sorry prince, but I'm here to assassinate you before my sisters."

Arjuna face palmed again. What assassin tell their victim they want to kill them? 

Next Arjuna felt a very dark aura from his left side, dark enough that the whole room felt it. Oh. Surya was mad AF. He probably would kill Gawain if he could. Even thought it was just a drama. That stupid father, he loved his son too much. Karna will stay single forever if he keep this up. Arjuna couldn't help but sympathize with Karna.

 "Forget about your assassination, let's get married, oh snow white" Gawain exclaimed. 

Where did the prince even know snow white's name? 

"I can't" Karna pushed the prince away. "I can't escape my sisters!" He spoke in louder voice, but still flat in tone. Was he even trying at this point?

"Let's murder your sisters then!" Gawain spoke up his idea while once again grabbing Karna's hand. "For my love, I will stain my hand!"

What kind of prince is that?!! oh god.. somebody please hit some sense to this drama.

"Oh Prince.. charming." Karna said, and suddenly fell for no reason. Clutching his heart, trying to act as if he was in pain. "My chest.."

Gawain's face switched up to an evil one. The same with Ozymandias and Gilgamesh's as two of them walked to his side. "Oh, Snow white.. you thought you could betray us! But we have seen your plan even before you.." Gilgamesh said, while holding a black book. Death Note.

Then the narrator spoke up again. "It was far too cruel to be called love. It was far too heavy, thick, sad, and too much crude lie. The prince was friends of the sisters, and the ball was planned to kill snow white! Ahh.. how tragic.. how sad.. To be betrayed by own sister.. to be betrayed by the man she loved, Snow white left the world."

The end.

The curtain closed down. 

Arjuna wasn't so sure what he watched. His brain had been error mode since the start of the drama. And Surya cried even harder after the end. "What a good story.. ugh.. Karna.. why are you always so... Papa will always love you no matter what.." He said as he wiped his tears with a piece of tissue.

\------


	4. Valentine’s Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have killed gilgamesh nerofest in one try with bro cu level90 and I’m kinda lazy to be productive so here am I. I typed this in my phone (like I always do) so expect typos. Kinda lazy to sit down on my workspace coz if’s too work vibes.

Gawain opened his shoes locker, and bunch of chocolate boxes and letters spilled out. Some of the boxes were love shaped, some were box with love patterns. Why? Because Valentine that’s why.  
Being the prince charming of the school meant he was all girls’ (and some boys) dream knight. 

Gawain was pretty used to that. Recieved letters and presents on daily basis as well. Only, a little much more in number in occassion like valentine.

Gawain picked up his fallen presents and shoved them all into his bigger backpack he had prepared for the day. Bigger bags on valentine was handy. Of course Gawain would accept all the gifts. Probably he would share them with his fellow circle friends. He couldn’t eat all those alone. But Gawain would never throw away gifts. And so he left to his class.

A few minutes later Arjuna arrived, and opened his locker as well. And what happened to Gawain happened to him as well. Arjuna might not be a charming knight like Gawain but Arjuna was prince charming on his own legit ways. Combined with his intellect and charisma. 

Arjuna tried to shove the boxes into his bag but some of them won’t fit. The letters were okay though. After a few times putting them in and out finally, there were only one left out. That’s after all Arjuna’s pockets taken account. The last box was a cute love shaped with a cute pink ribbon tied at the front.

Arjuna stared at the box brainstorming where to shove the chocobox into.

“Arjuna what’s wrong?” Karna came to him and asked.

“Karna.. how many times I told you not to talk to me at school?” Arjuna looked away from the pale man at his right. 

“Sorry..” Karna apologized. It hurt him to hear those words from Arjuna.

Arjuna then thought of an brilliant idea. A way to harrass the one year older half brother of his. “I bet you don’t even get one. After all you’re not popular.” Arjuna said. 

Karna blinked and replied. “Ah I’m good. I already got one today.”

Arjuna was genuinely surprised. Karna wasn’t a popular one in school. Never once Arjuna saw Karna recieved presents from others. Arjuna faked a coughed. “Oh. That’s impressive.. who gave you? That person must be very eccentric to give you valentine chocolate.”

Karna’s flat face turned into smug face. He smiled proudly and said “My Father”

Arjuna instantly facepalmed. “I should have expected that”. How could Arjuna forgot about the son complex father.

“My Father always give me chocolate on valentine and I will make something for him at white day. Father didn’t like sweets so I tend making crackers or some salty food. I’ll make some for you too.” Karna explained more detail. 

Arjuna sighed, and he looked at Karna. “Here I’ll give you too.” Arjuna said as he handed the love shaped chocobox left out to Karna. “That’s too sad if you only get one and that’s from your dad.” Arjuna was mocking him. By giving him the leftout chocolate what Arjuna tried to tell was ‘I got so many that you can have it’.

But Karna took it on a different level.

And that’s how the story started and now everyone in school know that Karna got chocolate from Arjuna because Karna couldn’t shut up about how he got chocolate from Arjuna. Even showing it off to his friends. Ozymandias was slightly annoyed with his friend because Karna keep repeating how blessed he was.

‘I’ll treasure this for the rest of my life’

‘Oi, You’re supposed to eat that’ 

And that’s also how Arjuna end up sitting on the concrete floor of the school gym storage room. Regretting his earlier decision in the darkness. Earlier his classmates asked him about the Karna chocolate incident (Arjuna mentally named it so).

“Ah, no that was —“ Arjuna was cut off. 

“We all knew you liked Karna! It’s okay. We understand.” Okita-san gleefully assured.

“No! That’s not—“ and got cut off again.

Karen Hortensia, the vice class rep wiped tears dramatically. “It’s okay president. It’s normal to feel embrassed when confessions go viral.”

‘Our pres finally become an adult!’

And somehow the classmates created a self celebration party on their own. Some of them even congratulate Arjuna. Shaking hands with the dark skinned Indian man as he stared with deadpan eyes on his classmates.

Arjuna covered his face between his knees. Biting his lower lip in frustation. Why the people around me never listen to me? And what the hell is wrong with Karna?! Shouldn’t he be at least smart enough to know he was just given dumped choco that no one wanted???

And thanks to that Arjuna had to hid himself in some shed because he was too embrassed to walk around. Valentines were never good but this year is the worst. THE WORST. Thanks to that dumb Karna.

————

Meanwhile at other place. Artoria Pendragon found Gilgamesh standing on her face. No. It was more like a huge Lion-GO doll, standing in front of her with Gilgamesh behind holding it. And a plastic bag filled with chocolates and snack hanged on the Lion-GO’s neck.

“What is this, Gilgamesh?” 

“My valentine for you of course. Silly you. Why are you asking such silly question is uncomprehenable, but that’s what making you cute.” Gilgamesh speaking in charming voice with smug face. But of course what Artoria saw was talking Lion-Go. “I have all your favorite snacks here. I permit you to take anything you like!”

“I don’t need any of your belongings.” Artoria said and walked away from the goldy.

“You sure?? I even have the macadamia nuts chocolate you like~”

And that stopped Artoria. She turned around slowly. Looking at the huge Lion Doll. Gilgamesh must be smirking like an asshole behind that thing.

“You think you can tempt me with macadamia nuts chocolate? Good try.... But..” Her voice was cold but her face betrayed her. Every word she spoke, the more her layers of pride fell off. “Which brand?”

Emiya(archer), Artoria’s classmate who had been watching the event since the start facepalmed while laughing ironically. She was totally tempted. Depending on the brand she might accept it. How low could you go, Artoria? You just sold your pride for food. How is it so easy to bribe you? Emiya could feel his tears coming out from desperation. 

“Oh of course it’s H****** you liked the most. I have other brands too at my home but I know you liked this the most!” Gil proudly exclaimed. This, friend, is how you flirt. If you give a woman her desire, she shall be yours. Gil thought to himself, sure that Artoria had finally looked at him after months of chasing after her.

Artoria almost reached the macadamia nuts choco before she stopped her self by force. She hold her right hand with another. With so much pain written on her face. “Ugh. I shall not want your macadamia nuts choco! I am strong enought to fight the temptation! I am not so weak, remember that Gilgamesh. You should at least give me 3 boxes!”

You’re totally not strong. You’re totally tempted by that. Moreover you’re totally selling yourself! Artoria why? Is Macadamia nuts really so good that you have to suffer over it?

“I’ll send as much as you want, just say you’ll be my girl!” Gilgamesh proudly speak. As if he already won the battle. 

“Ugh...” Artoria clutched her chest. And decided to run away. Away from temptation. Sayonara Macadamia Nuts. I shall never forget you!

And Giglamesh’s attempt #556 failed.

————

Probably 30 minutes had passed since Arjuna hid himself in the gym storage. 30 minutes had passed when Arjuna found out there were another person also hid in the storage room. 

But the person was just too silent that Arjuna didn’t realize when he first came in.

That person was long haired man, red in color. Eyes closed. It was Tristan from the music club. Arjuna could recognize him in a bat because he was another famous person in school. And he had been sitting at the other side of the corner. Like since when?

Tristan’s eyes were never open. At least Arjuna never saw him with his eyes open. Maybe someone who spent more time with him would see that. But that’s not Arjuna’s business. Considering he had been sitting there since Arjuna came in, and didn’t make any sound. He’s probably sleeping. Arjuna thought, staring long at the man.

“I’m awake by the way.” 

That startled Arjuna. Did he just read my mind?

“No. I don’t. But people always assume I’m sleeping all the time..” 

Well this is awkward. “What are you doing here?” Arjuna asked. Trying to melt the cold awkwardness.

Tristan shrugged. A moment and he replied. “Well. I am always here when I am sad. Sometimes sitting here give me ideas for my songs.” And he played a tune with his guitar.

“Why are you sad?” 

“Love is a sad thing.”

Love. Hearing that word triggered Arjuna. He had enough of that bullshit. “Stop with that love bullshit.”

Tristan was initally confused but quick to realize what Arjuna meant. Tristan played a melody. “Ah did you got rejected too? Poor you. I understand how you feel.. Love is a cruel thing isn’t it?”

“NO! I DIDN’T GOT REJECTED—“ 

“Oh. Congrats then..”

Arjuna quickly corrected himself. “NO I DON’T MEAN THAT WAY! AKH” Arjuna scrathed his head in frustation.

“Let me play a song for you.” And tristan played a sad love song melody. Worsening the situation. Adding layers of frustation on the misunderstood man. 

Arjuna wanted to disappear. Arjuna would gladly go back to the past just to kill himself so there won’t be this incident.

“Yall so loud..” A man emerges from behind the basketballs’ basket. “I’m trying to sleep here..” Cu Chulainn yawned and pressed his stiff neck.

“Oh you’re here again today” Tristen smiled to the man. Tristan often hid himself there, and sometimes met Cu who was there for silent sleep (he kept a pillow with him too). Two of them spent majority of their time together in silent. Only exchanged little words with each other. One complementing life, one sleeping because night shift. But so they are okay and have no problem with each other’s (almost like non existence)company.

Arjuna sighed and walk around. Three steps front, turns back, and three steps again. Repeated that a few times. Not that that will fix the the problem but at least it was better than sitting around. 

————

Break time. 

Surya untie his apron ribbon and hanged them. And next thing, checking his facebook. Not the most social person one can find but he do had friends like normal people. And most importantly, Surya could check on Karna. Sometimes to understand your son, you need to see him online. But Karna wasn’t that active on social media. Only posting on accassion. 

Message (1) Notifs (9)

Surya tapped on the message icon. It was just a message from Indra saying: ‘I’m coming back to the town tomorrow. See you soon.”

He opened his (9) notifications. Some likes and comments from his friends on his dinner pictures he took. Surya was a chef. At least before he run a cafe instead, he was legitly a chef and still make quality meals and post it.

The rests are notifications on Karna. Yes of course being a good father Surya were, he activated notifications on Karna’s activities on facebook. 

Every likes, every comment, every statuses. Surya would check them troughly. Not that Karna had any complain on that.

Karna uploaded a picture.

Surya was delighted when he saw that. Oh that’s rare.

Surya quickly tap on that.

Normally, any post and picture Karna posted would make Surya happy. Because his son just don’t express himself enough. And when he post, it’s usually him talking about someone else or Surya being amazing. Or crabs being so unique. But not this time. This time everything was sour. The picture loaded. It was a love shaped chocolate box. The caption was two words: From Arjuna.

Damned spawn on Indra.


	5. A Very Serious Matter

Indra arrived at Surya’s cafe at 10 at night. The cafe sign was closed but the light was still on. That’s because Surya had been waiting since 8. Surya specially called Indra to meet face-to-face to talk.

Indra was a busy man. He was a very succesfull Lawyer with big clients. So busy that he spent time at home only to sleep. The only time he had to talk with Raikou and Arjuna was at morning breakfast. 

But a distant father Indra might be seen. But he cared deeply for his children. He never missed his children’s birthday or school event at least. And a call from Surya to talk about his son meant he had to spare his precious time to go.

Indra entered the cafe, upon opening the store, Surya was already waiting. He stood behind the counter bar, hands tangled, still with his apron work attire on. Surya was clearly not happy.

Indra took a seat at the counter bar right in front of Surya. “What’s so serious that you have to call me out? I am busy, you know?” Indra spoke. 

Surya grunted. He spoke as he serve a glass of vodka for his dark skinned guest. “It’s about your kid.”

“Oh, Which one?” Indra faked as if he didn’t know what made Surya called him.

“It’s Arjuna! Your damned spawn.” Surya spoke and pull out his phone from his pocket. Quickly opened the picture that Karna posted earlier the day. A love shaped chocolate with caption: ‘From Arjuna’

Spawn. Indra almost laughed out if he didn’t hold it back. Faking his cool, Indra picked the glass and took a sip before continue speaking. “And? What’s the problem with that?” 

Surya punched the counter. “NO! They are still too young to do illicit things! Moreover they are still brothers!”

Indra sighed. “And? What illicit thing are you talking about? Sex?”

Surya’s cheek reddened at the word. “Well...That.. kind of thing..” he spoke and looked away. Tsunderely.

Indra looked a bit disturbed with that blush. How old again was Surya? How could he blush like a teen upon that word? How the hell did he even had a kid a year earlier than Indra? 

“Not that I want to mingle with your ways of raising child. But don’t you think you’re overprotective?” Indra stopped a moment to take another sip of his drink. “Karna is a highschooler now. And you still treat him like he is an elementary kid.”

“Don’t change the subject. We’re here to talk about your son!” Surya replied. 

Indra raised his hands. Giving up to argue. Indra had lost count how many times he told Surya about his overly-doting parental love. But it never change anything. It even got worse as Karna grow up and constantly getting into accidents and problems. And bullied at school for his weird looks. Surya was constantly worried for Karna’s well being. Indra understood that’s because Karna wasn’t a person with average luck. And his charitable personality ended up with him being used by others. 

“What’s wrong about Arjuna?” Indra asked and fixed his glasses’ position. 

“Are you okay with that?” Surya asked, angrily.

“Calm down, Surya. This must be some kind of misunderstanding.” Indra gave an assuring smile to his almost-friend-friend. “Did Karna told you directly that they are dating?”

Surya paused. “No..” he answered slowly. He couldn’t dare to ask when he saw Karna was happily smiling as he come home today. Surya was scared. The thought of Karna having a boyfriend was too much for Surya. He surely wasn’t ready for that. If only Karna could stay a child forever.

“Then you should ask them first before concluding they are having sex just because a picture of valentine chocolate.”

And Surya blushed again upon that word. Somehow Indra thought, well, that’s actually pretty cute if only Surya wasn’t some middle aged man with a teen son.

Karna came down and opened the door from the kitchen. He lived above the cafe with Surya. Karna was there to check on his father because he had stayed at the cafe for hours. 

Karna looked at his father and Indra. “Good Evening.” Karna said as he nodded to Indra. “Sorry if I was interrupting something.” And then he closed the door slowly and go back upstairs.

Indra shifted his gaze to Surya. “Shouldn’t you ask him now?”

Surya bit his lip. “No.. I can’t..”

“Why?”

Surya pressed his head, just the thought of Karna answering yes if he ever asked, already made him heartbroken. He just couldn’t ask. “Then you go ask... Indra..”

Indra denied. “That’s your son. Why am I the one asking?”

“Shut up! Because he’s my son is precisely why I can’t ask!” 

Indra swear he could saw tears coming out from Surya’s eye. It was a little hard to see due to his pale skin and long eyelashes. But Indra sure it was tears. Surya was a hell of hopeless parent.

Indra was more open minded and gave liberty to his son. He was okay if Arjuna dated Karna. But Surya on other hand, his problems was himself. He just couldn’t accept the reality of Karna growing up. He probably would keep denying. 

Not that Indra would do anything. Seeing Surya in agony was quite a enjoyable sight for Indra.

—————


	6. Intense Sale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What’s more important than karaoke for some high school students?

Saturday evening. Ah. A fresh time for high school students to go to arcade centre, karaokes, or some cafes. 

But Saturday evening was a war zone for some people.

Emiya(archer) were straight heading to the supermarket as soon as he left school. 

As far as he saw, he was the only one wearing uniform there. The rests are aunties, also eyeing the sale. Emiya moved slipped pass a bunch of moms to the meat stall. It was intense war of slipping. People knocking each other to get their sale meat. 

Eye of mind Emiya had. He quickly eyed a package of beef that was fatter and redder compared to the other meat.

Emiya managed to grab the meat he wanted. A quality red meat packaged nicely, perfect for dinner with potatoes. Emiya was delighted when he had his hand on the beef but, there was another hand grabbing the same beef.

“You again?!”

“Why you again, Cu Chulainn?!”

Two of the men in same uniform looked at each other with eyes burning with passion. Both gripped onto the beef even stronger. Not letting the other one to have it.

“This is mine! I touched this first!” Emiya tried to push the blue haired man away. Just as how the other moms pushing them. “Take the other meat!”

Cu Chulainn didn’t let it go. Sure he could just chose other meat but it wasn’t just about the meat. It was matter of pride. Others could fight and pushing the around but Cu was certainly not letting go of the one he was holding. “You take the other one! This is mine!”

“No way! You let go!” 

The two man fought with one hand, trying to push each away while the other hand hold tightly on the meat. Ignoring the shopping crowd around them.

“This is ridiculous, Cu Chulainn. Are you a child?!” Emiya taunting the other man.

Cu Chulainn glared straight onto Emiya’s eyes. “You know I’m broke why not give me this meat?! I waited a whole week for this sale so I can finally have neef dinner!”

“As if you can cook! Meat like this will be wasted if it goes to your hands!” Emiya said, trying to make his words reasonable. 

Emiya and Cu was in mini war over the meat when the another student walked to them with a basket of green veges and fruits. “What are you guys doing?”

The two man looked to person who spoke. The man who was shorter than them with eyes of dead fish. But having the third man might solve their problem.

“Karna! Tell us who cooks better! Me or this dog?” Emiya asked straight.

Cu chulainn didn’t lose. “Karna! Tell this asshole to back off! He wont let me have my beef”

Karna looked at two of them, confused. “Why won’t you two just share?” Karna asked as he try to calm them down.

“NO!” The two instantly answered and even got more pissed at each other.

Not holding back anymore Cu used his fist to punch Emiya. But Emiya could easily duck that one even with one hand still gripping ‘his’ beef.

And Emiya returned the same punch but it also got evaded.

“Ha! You think you can hit me? Someone like you?!” Cu Chulainn smirked arrogantly.

They exchanged some more fists with one hand. Their skills were very impressive. Cu chulainn could evade almost all of Emiya’s incoming attack easily. He had the natural protection. While Emiya had struggled but he managed to landed a hit on Cu’s shoulder. 

Karna looked around the supermarket, as the people start to circle around them. This is bad. He had to stop them soon. 

But it was too late.

Two policeman had arrived at the scene and three of them are taken to the police station.

————

Three of them were sitting in front of the police chief officer that detained them. It was an older asian man. His name was Li Shu Wen. Older he was. But his body was quite strong because he was able to pull both Emiya and Cu’s grip from the poor wasted meat. Not only that he pulled both of the youngsters into the car. Lock them in. And also pulled the poor Karna as well just because he was there.

Karna sat in the middle of them. It was better than letting them sit side by side. That would probably end up with another fight because Emiya and Cu was clearly pissed at each other. Who knew a single piece of beef could send people into police station.

“So why were you three fighting in supermarket?” Li Shu Wen interrogated. 

Emiya and Cu didn’t answer. All they do was just glaring onto each other over their lost beef.

So instead, Karna spoke. “Emiya and Cu want the same beef and they fought, I was just there.” It was true though. Karna wasn’t fighting, he was just there standing, trying to calm his friends but it was no avail. And the police thought he was in the fight and he got taken as well.

Li sighed. “Do you think I trust you? You had been here for a few times already, don’t you? This time you’re bringing new friends instead of the usual two. You’re a bad influence to your peers!”

Karna apologized and lower his head to the police chief. “I’m sorry.” He said. Clearly saddened.

Karna had be detained a few times. But all of those were with Gil and Ozymandias. Because Gil often thought some bad ideas. Like walking around the city with fake guns (it’s actually water guns) that caused public paranoia.

Emiya finally opened his mouth. It was to apologize. “I am really sorry for what I did. It was childish to fight over a small thing.” But his face was certainly not a face of saying sorry. It was a superficial apology. A one made just to quickly move the problem up and go home.

————


	7. Battle Royale GunShot

A popular battle royale game where all players were set into a randomly generated island and shoot each other until the only one man alive. The last man standing, the winner of the game would get all the loots. 

It was a F2P game but it allows micro transaction. Most of the players were free players but some were whalers. But whalers might be overpowered, but the game favors skill as well.

One battle consisted of 50 players. Each can form a party up to 5 people, or they can just go solo. Of course the parties had more advantage in number. But there were solo players who were well known. The top three players were all famous solo players. And solo players got rank up advantage much more than parties, so some players prefer to solo to go up the rank chart.

The Knights were a party in the current battle. Five people. Artoria, Gawain, Tristan, Bedivere, and Galahad. 

As soon as the dropped in the location, five of them quickly group up and look for weapons. After they all found their own weapon. The move out and start waiting for other players.

And the battle royale started. 

Knight Of Traitor has been killed by Black Sniper.  
Lion-Go has been killed by Black Sniper.  
.  
.  
Red Archer has been killed by Blue Spandex.  
Blue Spandex has been killed by King Of Heroes.  
SaberSasaki has been killed by Happy Priest.  
.  
.  
.

One by one player start to decrease. And by 30 minutes, only 15 players left. And the map limit area moved into smaller points to meet them up. 

The area was a small town. With buildings and cars around. A perfect spot for experienced players.

As soon as the knights party set their feet into the town, rain of bullets shot down onto them.

NANI?!

Artoria instinctively ran and hid. Galahad was a tank so he was fine despite of the attack. Though he lost half of his HP bar.

Tristan And Bedivere was quickly eliminated. The two could just stare blankly at their ‘You are dead’ screen.  
.  
.  
CoolBedi has been killed by King Of Heroes.  
QuickArcher has been killed by King Of Heroes.  
.  
. 

Gawain managed to save himself by jumping back to the limit area, and lost some of his HP. But managed to save himself from insta death.

Such enemy who could rain bullets onto them. The username was ‘King Of Heroes’. Probably the most well known Whaler in the game. He own every single weapon in game because he bought the all by realease. And he was fear by most players because he could spam rocket launcher whenever he wanted.

King Of Heroes turned his voice chat. “I’ve been bored waiting for you, Artoria.”

“Tch! Gilgamesh you’re a big cheater!” 

Gilgamesh laughed typically. “No, I am not. This is simply capitalism! If you would be my girl then I can spare you.” 

Gawain shot his sub-machine gun but Gilgamesh easily nullify it with his 200% armor protection. Tch. Nothing can kill him! Not even Communism!

Gilgamesh chose a rocket launcher from his inventory and shot it Gawain. Getting rid of the small fry.

“Gawain!!” 

Galahad ran in front of Gawain to tank the damage. But it was too much.  
.  
.  
Shielder has been killed by King Of Heroes.  
.  
.

————

On other part of the town. Two players met. 

“Karna. Finally we can have our match!” Username Blessed Hero, Arjuna spoke on voice chat as he shot the username Karna with his machine gun. 

Karna quickly evaded the shot, and quickly hid himself behind a wall, saved, but took 35 damage. He lost 1/4 of his HP. 

Karna couldn’t fought. He had no weapons. He had been running around since the start but he didn’t found any loot except for a piece of armor that protected him from the shot and lessen the damage to 35. 

What should I do? Karna thought. He couldn’t run away because the area had been limited. Even if he tried to run out from behind this wall, Arjuna would just shot him to death. 

“Are you going to hide there forever, Karna? You can just surrender and be killed by me.”

Karna sat for minutes behind the wall. No he won’t surrender without a fight. That’s weak. But he didn’t had a way to fight either.

And then a grenade was lightly thrown to him.  
.  
.

Karna has been killed by Black Sniper.  
.  
.

WHAT? Who the hell is that? And next shots were aimed to Arjuna. Arjuna quickly jumped out from his hiding and ran for another building. But he wasn’t fast enough to evade all the bullets  
.  
.  
Blessed Hero has been killed by Black Sniper.  
.  
.

Black Sniper.. could it be him? Both Karna and Arjuna was surprised when they realize the man who killed them just now was number #1 player, Black Sniper.

Emiya Kiritsugu chuckled as he smoke behind his computer screen. “I am just starting.”

.  
.  
Gawain has been killed by Pharaoh.  
.  
.

 

————

King of Heroes, Gilgamesh was still enjoying his little attacks, Artoria couldn’t land any attack and had been avoiding damage since the start. Looking from above the roof of a 5 story house.

Username Pharaoh was watching the whole scene right beside King of Heroes. Gilgamesh was certainly enjoy the virtual bullying.

Both of them were nicknamed as Whaler duo, the oldest bully in game. It was impossible to kill them due to their armor. Any attack would be 0 damage.

But they never thought that gravity could kill them.

The bomb Black Sniper had planted since the start of the game activated. BOOM!

NANI!?

Both Ozy and Gil lost to gravity as they fell freely from the top.

.  
.  
King Of Heroes had been killed by Black Sniper.  
Paraoh has been killed by Black Sniper.  
.  
.

This is my chance! Artoria was about to move her feet when she was shot to dead.  
.  
.  
King Of Britain has been killed by Happy Priest.

Players alive: 3  
.  
.

That shot just now. It was so precise. Emiya Kiritsugu knew that shot. It was from the number #2 player Happy Priest.

“Are you Kotomine Kirei?” Kiritsugu asked over his Voice Chat. Still hiding on one of the house, checking for the next movement of his enemy.

“Emiya Kiritsugu.. it has been two years since we fought like this.”

It was certainly Kotomie Kirei’s voice. Kiritsugu’s. arch enemy. The only man who ever killed him in the battle royale. 

What should I do? I should go up to the roof. Height advantage would probably not work as the enemy was the Happy Priest. Should I activate all the bombs? But I don’t know his exact position. Think.. think.. I can’t die here.

There were no time to think. Happy Priest had found him and attacked him in melee. With a frying pan. 

Yeah. Long range fight with this guy wouldn’t end the battle. Direct fight couldn’t be avoided either.

Kiritsugu quickly chose a hunting knife from his inventory and fought back.

The two exchanged attack. Happy Priest had landed more damage but Black Sniper wasn’t losing either.

Tch. Direct fight is not my forte. I AM A SNIPER. If this keep going on, I’ll certainly lose.

The two didn’t kill each other. A rocket launcher killed them. The two were overly serious wit each other than they forgot the third person.  
.  
.  
Black Sniper has been killed by ThunderGod.  
Happy Priest has been killed by ThunderGod.  
.  
.  
“That was easy..” Indra fixed his glasses with an evil smirk plastered on his face. Nothing was more enjoyable that perfect victory from the sidelines.


	8. Future Career Path and Plans

Future Career Path And Plans.

Emiya Kiritsugu, homeroom teacher to class 3-A, checked on the forms that had been collected back to him. He sat on his table in teachers office. 

Name: Ozymandias  
Career: Lawyer or Dentist.  
Future Plans: I am aiming for University P. 

Not bad. With current scores he should be able to enroll into P uni. But the choice between dentist and lawyer was hard one. Ozymandias was smart so he probably could be both. Hopes he could decide properly.

Name: Martha  
Career: Nurse  
Future Plans: Z city Medical school offers good education. It’s cheap too.

It sounded like an ad but okay..

Kiritsugu checked on another paper.

Name: Fionn  
Career: Salmon Farm.  
Future Plans: Salmon Farm.

Okay... that’s okay.. Some students just don’t really like mainstream career path. After all lawyers and doctors usually dominates these kind of papers.

Name: Gilgamesh  
Career: I am already rich.  
Future Plans: I want to make Artoria mine. 

And Kiritsugu’s head start to hurt. What did I just read? 

Kiritsugu got up from his chair to check on other teachers. “Lancelot. How’s your class’ career and future plans paper?”

Lancelot covered his eyes with his arms. He was sobbing. He didn’t say anything and handed Kiritsugu some papers. 

Name: Mordred  
Career: King  
Future Plans: World Domination

And I thought my class was bad enough...

Name: Hektor  
Career: none  
Future Plans: I wanna marry rich lady because I don’t want to work.

Kiritsugu started to laugh.. it was laugh of irony. 

Name: Galahad  
Career: Anything will do  
Future Plans: I just don’t want to live with my dad.

That probably hurt Lancelot. Kiritsugu didn’t know what happened between Galahad and Lancelot. But Galahad really seemed to hate Lancelot. If ine day Illya would hate me, I won’t be able to handle that. 

Kiritsugu sympathize with Lancelot and he pat the man’s shoulder. “You still have time to fix things with your son..” Kiritsugu tried to assure his fellow teacher.

Scathatch entered this teachers’ office. She quickly dumped the same papers and left the room. She looked very tired.

Kiritsugu walked to her table to check her class’ papers.

Name: Sasaki Kojiro  
Career: I don’t know.  
Future Plans: I don’t know. Probably be a samurai or something.

This is worry some. Kiritsugu thought. Kids nowdays are so lienient.

Name: Cu Chulainn  
Career: Anything as long as I got paid  
Future Plans: I want a girlfriend.

Why the hell does he wrote girlfriend?

Are all students in this school like this? What happened?

“Oi. Is your class that bad, Emiya-sensei?” Andersen, the smallest teacher ever existed asked. 

“Haha. Well. I think others had it rough too.” Kiritsugu replied. “What about your class?”

Andersen raised his brows. “I guess? I have these few here.. a little bit too much to handle.” Andersen handed Kiritsugu the papers.

Name: Rama  
Career: Good Husband  
Future Plans: I will make Sita happy.

Oh god why... not that trying to make sita happy is a bad thing but you’re not suppose to write this here.. 

And Kiritsugu see the other paper.

Name: Tristan  
Career: Musician  
Future Plans: I like music.

That’s not even a plan...

Name: Arjuna  
Career: read below  
Future Plans: I’ll try to get into M University. I apply for law school, but in case IF I fail (which is not likely), I’ll apply for Engineering. But IF I fail (probably I will not), I’ll try University P. I’ll go for both class above, but IF I fail as well (this is impossible but in case), I’ll go for medical school.  
If I managed to get Law School, I will be putting...  
Continue behind——>

 

That’s long.. too long... I don’t even want to read what’s behind this paper. Did he just wrote his whole life plan?

“Did you read the whole thing, Andersen?” Kiritsugu asked.

“Yeah. It felt like a novel.” Andersen the picked three more papers. “These are the continuation if you are interested.”

“I’m good.” 

No he was not. His head hurts. But he had to read the whole class’ paper and submit them to the principal. 

He returned to his desk. And continue reading.

Name: Amakusa Shirou Tokisada  
Career: World Salvation  
Future Plans: Saving the world. 

Hahahahahaha...

It’s great to see kids nowdays with dreams soaring the sky.


	9. Single Dad’s Agony

Chaldea High Cafeteria was filled with students. Some teachers were there as well. But mostly students. The menu was decided on roll. Mondays noodles, Tuesdays rice, next and next.

Lancelot rarely step his foot on the cafeteria for one reason. Galahad.

Galahad was never happy to see Lancelot. It was just to awkward to eat in the same room with Galahad. Mash was fine. Lancelot still sometimes, have family dinner with her. But Galahad? When was the last time they had a real conversation? Three years ago? Since then they only see each other in the house when the passed the door. And then Galahad would stay in his room. Coming down only to grab some food, and then return to his room. 

Lancelot was starving. Usually he would bought his food from the store when he leave the house. But he was unlucky that day because he woke up a bit late.

Lancelot was hoping he was fast enough to reach the cafeteria so that he didn’t had to see Galahad. So he ran straight there from class with this books on his hands. 

But he was too late. When he arrived, students were already there. And there were Galahad and Mash. Age has gotten Lancelot. He couldn’t run like he used to.

Lancelot tried to fake his cool. Ignoring the cold eyes of Galahad. Mash greeted him though. Thankfully. Having a daughter than actually still care for him was a blessing.

All was fine. Until the bad friends trio entered the scene. Gilgamesh was walking as he chat with Ozymandias. His arms hit Lancelot’s. And the books fell from his grip.

The books fell. And revealed a porn magazine hiding behind his subjects’ books. A big cover of a woman with big boobs, bra less, only with a panties covering her. 

Lancelot quickly knelled to pick up his shame. As his fingers touched his porn magazine, he could feel a cold gaze looking at him.

The students circled around him. Lancelot was already famous for being pervert so they just laugh it off. 

Ozymandias even joked about his taste. “Old man who like big boobs, hahahahaha. Old taste.”

“I prefer smallers ones, hahaha. Like Artoria.” Gilgamesh laughed it off.

Lancelot glanced behind him. Where Galahad and Mash were looking down at him. Mash was disappointed. She sighed and looked away. Away from her pervert father. She understood that this is the nature of her dad. And nothing can change it. Mash was used to Lancelot chasing pretty woman now and often. But she was still disappointed on him. How could he hid porn magazine between his books. Don’t he had a little common sense not to bring this to school?

Galahad’s gaze was cold. Unlike Mash who was disappointed. Galahad was just disgusted. He looked down at Lancelot. “How disgusting..” he whispered. 

Lancelot couldn’t go home that day.

————

“...can you please go home now? It’s almost 10...” Surya said. Trying to shoo away the depressed teacher. 

But Lancelot didn’t move. He rested his head on the counter bar. And put the bottle of whiskey into his mouth. Spilling some on the table. “I can’t... hik.. hik..”

Indra sighed at the view. “What happened was your own fault. Why did you had to have those kinds of things at school? Can’t you just save those in your room?” He asked and drank the whiskey in his glass.

“You don’t .. hik... understand... I’m lonely.. hik..” Lancelot trying to explain in between his hiccup. He was half drunk and half sad. “Aren’t you.. hik.. guys the same? Yall single as fuck”

Indra and Surya looked at each other. Each trying to figure how to deal with their drunken friend. 

Surya tried to comfort Lancelot. He patted the depressed Lancelot’s shoulder lightly. “You shouldn’t be drunk like this.. you have kids waiting at home.”

Lancelot hit the bottle on the counter. It could break the bottle, but thankfully it was still fine. “I can’t... Hik.. Where do you keep your porn??”

“Eh wha..”

Indra chuckled. “There’s no way this guy have mags. He isn’t brave enough to get one from the store” He said, teasing the pale man.

Surya looked back at Indra, he clearly was not amused. 

And Lancelot continued being a sober. “What.. bout you Indra? I ..hik.. know you have those.. you’re like me..”

An awkward silence moment before Indra decide to answer. “Well.. computer.. in password protected folder...” Indra explained. Awkwardly trying to keep his face flat.

Lancelot raised his bottle gleefully. “Ahh you liked those right? Long hair? Beautiful ones.. hiks..”

Ugh. Smells of alcohol. Indra pushed Lancelot away. “Aren’t we a bit too old to talk about these stuff? We’re not teens anymore. You should go home now..” He pressed his temple as he spoke.

And Lancelot started to sob. Crying. “I can’t go home... Galahad hates me. Mash hates me.. I have no one..”

Indra covered his face with his hand. Stressing over his drunken friend. Surya sympathize with Lancelot. They were all dads after all. But what Lancelot did was his own mistake. He had brought the disaster for himself. 

“What to do?” Surya asked. 

“Let him drink to sleep. I’ll drive him home..”

“That... sounds okay..” 

And thus Surya handed him another bottle of alcohol. 

The spent an hour hearing the sobbing and crying until the purple haired male finally asleep. It was moments of agony. Watching their friend so depressed, crying.. repeating that ‘mash don’t like me anymore...’

Indra dragged the drunken dude and throw him into the passenger seat of his car. It was no elegant throwing. Lancelot was thrown like a luggage. 

“You sure this is fine?” Surya asked, looking at the wasted Lancelot. 

“If no one will open the door for him“ Indra paused as he moved his glasses. “I’ll just leave him outside his doors.” 

————  
When Indra arrived at Lancelot’s house. Galahad was already waiting outside. “I’m sorry for the trouble.” The young man bowed to Indra. 

Mash came out moments later after she heard the noise outside. She greeted Indra as well. 

Then, they picked up Lancelot, Mash on the left side, Galahad on the other. The dragged their wasted dad into the house.

Good Luck, Lancelot.


	10. Help the bros

“I’m not ready for tomorrow’s exam...” Cu Chulainn looked horrible. He looked at his scores. “If I don’t pass tomorrow’s exam, Shishou will totally kill me.”

Kojiro was sitting on his chair, a desk behind Cu. “Same here. I’ll fail this year if I can’t pass tomorrow’s exam...” Kojiro said as his head pressed his forehead on his table.

Cu looked at his bro. They both often fail exams together, often got punished together, often got stuck together when things went bad. “Let’s study together tonight, we’ll pass this shitty exam together!” Cu grinned as he speak.

Kojiro straigthen up and grinned back. “Ou!” He brofisted Cu. “If we study together, this shitty exam is shit!”

But the bros were so wrong. They understimated the problems.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

10 hours later, 3 a.m morning.

Cu Chulainn and Sasaki Kojiro were sitting together in Cu’s house’s dining table. They were in pale and both sweated cold as they looked at their math textbook. The test was tomorrow. And they totally didn’t know how to solve the problems.

They had lost count how many the refilled their coffee jug. Yet they still couldn’t do it. They certainly will fail.

“I’ll die,” Cu chulainn smiled saintly, he accepted his fate as he dropped his book. “Ahh... I wish I had a girlfriend before I die... Shishou will kill me tomorrow.” 

“Hahahaha... hahahahaha...” Kojiro started laughing by himself. “I don’t care anymore...” he said as he looked up to the ceiling. He also had dropped his pen. “This world means nothing.”

But Cu Chulainn didn’t want to die yet. He needed to have sex first before he die. Then he thought of an idea. He pulled his cell phone and called for his friend at 3 a.m at the morning. He only hope that he will pick up his call. 

The line was connecting, yet after seconds waiting, nobody picked the call. Cu Chulainn was about to give up. 

Tuut

Tuut

Tuut

But then he picked up.

“Hello.”

Tears formed in Cu’s eyes. “Help me, Karna! I don’t want to die! I want to have a girlfriend before I die!!”

“Ha? Where are you?” Karna asked, his voice was showing his concern.

“At my home! Help me!”

“Understood. I’ll be right there.”  
.  
.  
.  
.  
And that’s how Karna arrived at Cu’s house at 3 morning. Karna was expecting something more serious. But after seeing how Kojiro and Cu looked like, he deemed the problem was serious enough.

“My class’s test is next week, I don’t think I can help you with the test problems.” Karna said as he picked up the paper. “But I’ll do my best.”

But after redoing the problems so many times, it didn’t make sense. Karna stared at the problem and retry again, still it doesn’t work. He doesn’t understand what was wrong. Math wasn’t his strong suit since the beginning. 

Karna glanced to Cu and Kojiro. Both were looking at him with eyes of hope. Karna didn’t want to disappoint them, but he had to admit it he couldn’t solve this problem. “Sorry. I cannot solve this. I’m sorry.”

Cu was in distress. He gripped his hand and frowned. Kojiro laughed weirdly once again. “Well I guess I’m done with life.” Kojiro said in between his laughters of despair.

But Cu just couldn’t give it up. His desire to lose virginity before dying was just too big. He picked his phone once again and dialed another person. 

Tuut

Tuut 

Tuut

“What’s wrong?” The person picked up.

Cu was overjoyed. “Help me, Siegfried! Please! Or shishou will kill me!”

“Wha—? Where are you?!”

“At my home!”

“I’ll be right there! Hang in there. Don’t die!”

.  
.  
.  
.  
And that’s how four of them sitting there. Siegfried looked at the paper, he tried to apply the formulas he know, but none worked. The answer wasn’t in the option.

Siegfried looked at the hopeful face of Kojiro and Cu. “Sumanai...” he said. “This is impossible for me.”

Why? Why? Kojiro smiled like the enlightened Buddha. “I have no more desire for this world.” He said and smiled. Cu was sure that Kojiro was shining for a second.

“But I know someone who might be able to solve this.” Siegfried said. He picked up his phone and dialed for his classmate.

Tuut 

Tuut

Tuut

“Yes...? Good morning, Astolfo here... hoam...”

“I need your help.” 

.  
.  
.  
.

Astolfo arrived. “Where... let me see...” he came with his pajama on. Astolfo grabbed the paper... and he fell asleep. His head hit on the table yet he didn’t wake up. He slept like dead.

“Oi why do you even call for this guy!?” Kojiro asked.

“Sumanai.” Siegfried apologized, he felt really bad. He tried to shook Astolfo but he didn’t wake up. “Really sumanai...” he apologized again.

Then Siegfried called for another friend of his. He couldn’t just abandon Cu and Kojiro into their misery.

Tuut

Tuut

“Hai~?”

“Merlin, can you please teach Cu and Kojiro math?”

“Hm? Well let’s see what I can do.”  
.  
.  
.  
.

Merlin arrived. He looked at the paper for a moment, smiling widely. And then he threw it away. “I don’t understand a shit~”

Cu grabbed on Merlin’s collar. “You bastard why the hell do you even come!?”

“Because it sounds fun~”

Cu shook Merlin even more. “Do you know how serious is this?!”

“Hahahahaha~ Don’t be so scared~ everything will be daijyoubu~”

Looking at the dire situation, Karna thought of someone that could help. Arjuna had learnt math until college level. Even if he’s a second year, he must be able to solve this.

Karna dialed Arjuna’s number.

Tuut

Tuut

Tuut

But the one picked up wasn’t him.

“What’s wrong, Karna?”

“Sorry, Indra. Is Arjuna still awake?”

“No. He’s sleeping.”

“I see.” Karna sighed in disappointment. “It’s okay. Thank you.”

“What’s wrong? Did anything happened?”

“No. I am stuck in math. I just want to ask him for help.” Karna said as he looked again to the paper. He just didn’t want to bother Arjuna. “It’s fine. I’ll figure it myself.”

“Wait. I’ll drag him up.”

“There’s no need to do that!”

Indra wasn’t there anymore. And Karna could hear some ruckuss and Arjuna was complaining.

And moments later Arjuna was on the phone. He sounded very irritated. “What time do you think this is?”

“Sorry. But this a serious matter.” Karna said, he looked at his friends. They were really in distress. Kojiro really had reached the enlightment. Cu was looking at tinder for last ditch one hour stand plan. Siegfried was still trying to solve it. Everyone was stressed except for Astolfo who was drooling in his sleep, numbling something about sweets and cakes. And Merlin who was laughing at others’ pain. “Please teach Cu and Kojiro math.” 

“Tch. Why must I teach them!?”

“Arjuna, please. Help them.”

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

And Arjuna arrived at Cu’s house looking very angry. Indra forced him to come because he was Indra.

He quickly grabbed the paper by force after glaring at the bunch of idiots. “Let me see.” 

Arjuna solved the problem. And he explained to the idiots. “You do it like this. Understand?”

Kojiro was smiling as he looked at the paper. Cu as well. And they both answered at the same time. “No.”

Arjuna’s deadpan face emerges. He dropped the pen and got up from the chair. “I’m going home.” 

“No! Don’t! Please!” Cu and Kojiro grabbed on his legs as he walked away. “Teach us again!” They begged as they were getting dragged away.

“No. I am going home now!” Arjuna said as he moved his legs slowly because the two were holding them. “Let go of me!”

Karna grabbed on Arjuna’s arm. “Please help them, Arjuna. They might die if they don’t pass the exam.” Karna begged. He was very worried for Cu and Kojiro.

Arjuna narrowed his eyes. How the fuck does failure in exam leads to death? “No. I’m going home now.”

“No! Please! I am still a virgin!” Cu cried as he hugged the leg even harder. And Arjuna couldn’t exactly walk away with Cu and Kojiro dragging on his legs. 

Arjuna sighed. “I understand! I’ll teach just once more!”

Karna’s face brigther up. “Thank you!”

And Arjuna ended up teaching them until 5 a.m

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

“The test is cancelled.” Scathatch informed when she entered the class

Kojiro laughed to himself when he heard that. “Hahahaha. Indeed this world is pointless.”

Cu also laughed. “Hahahaha. That’s right, my bro.”

They spent 12 hours for nothing.


End file.
